Mr. Robot
Mr. Robot is the titular character and a major antagonist of the USA Network TV show, Mr. Robot. He is the alter-ego of Elliot Alderson who takes the appearance of Elliot's deceased father and often switches sides of good and evil, sometimes more of an anti-hero, sometimes even going to the point of becoming an outright evil character. As the alter-ego of Elliot, it is speculated that Elliot created Mr. Robot in order to get help in situations that he can't handle, "transforming" into Mr. Robot. He is portrayed by Christian Slater, who also portrayed Ushari and Jason Dean. Personality Mr. Robot shows an opposite of Elliot. Despite both sides having similar thoughts, Mr. Robot is way more outright with his thoughts and prefers to talk about his opinions on things, while Elliot likes being silent about his thoughts. The best example of this is about Mr. Robot's thoughts on society, in which Elliot never says anything about really, but Mr. Robot makes a huge deal about it, even corrupting Elliot to do certain things without Elliot even knowing what Mr. Robot is doing. It is possible that because of the fact that Elliot most likely created Mr. Robot in order to get help when in sticky situations he can't get out of, Mr. Robot's outright opinions might help Elliot with getting his thoughts out in public in Mr. Robot's form. Despite having similar thoughts, Mr. Robot and Elliot still have differences, such as when Elliot is trying to save a center from blowing up, but they have different ideas of how to do it, so they have a big argument about it. Both sides are also very intelligent and good at hacking, though Elliot is more calm and thoughtful, while Mr. Robot is more high-tempered. Biography Edward Alderson Mr. Robot's appearance is based on Elliot's father Edward. And as seen in Season 3, Edward was harsh against Elliot, but still loved him. There is a flashback scene where Edward tells Elliot's childhood friend, Angela, that if Elliot ever needs help, she should help him. Despite loving Elliot, Elliot was quite stubborn about what Edward had previously done to him, such as when they are in the theatre and are going to watch a movie, while Edward loves the idea, Elliot certainly doesn't. He tells Edward that he didn't wanna go to the theatre in the first place, Edward says that they are going to have a good movie night, but being the stubborn kid he is, Elliot tells Edward that he's just sick and that he wants to go home, despite Edward apologizing for his previous actions. Edward becomes sad, to the point where he faints. Elliot doesn't look concerned at all, and just grabs Edward's jacket and walks into the theatre himself. Season 3 Mr. Robot has a somewhat minor appearance in this episode. When Elliot is in the elevator while escaping from the E Corp office, Mr. Robot is talking to him. He states that Elliot shouldn't talk to his imaginary friend because he isn't Elliot. Elliot starts being more concerned with creating Mr. Robot. Mr. Robot is seen having a more pessimistic view of the central blowing up, stating that it will blow up either way, no matter how much Elliot tries to prevent it. It's also near to impossible to escape out of E Corp. Elliot and Mr. Robot are constantly battling about stopping the Stage 2 attack, Elliot wants to stop the attack, Mr. Robot doesn't. After a while, Mr. Robot and Elliot together manage to stop a building from blowing up. Then they realize that the attack was much worse than anyone expected, and that it lead into 71 other E Corp buildings being destroyed. Elliot turns into Mr. Robot during his time with his therapist Krista. Mr. Robot rants about Elliot's need of going to a therapist for a short amount of time, and seeks information about why Dark Army destroyed 71 E Corp buildings. He meets with Irving and asks him about information about Dark Army's plans, Irving just knocks Mr. Robot out and shows him how futile fsociety is. Mr. Robot and Elliot are captured by Irving when they are sneaking inside of Santiago's house, and are taken to the Dark Army safehouse. Grant is ordered by Whiterose to kill Mr. Robot and Elliot, but she also orders Leon to kill Grant. It all ends with Leon killing Grant and the other Dark Army minions, and Mr. Robot pretty much fully redeeming himself. Trivia *Mr. Robot is a homage to Edward Hyde. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Thought-Forms Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Titular Category:Protagonists Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessor Category:Insecure Category:Dissociative Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed